POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter four
Chapter four of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot In the central park zoo, the penguins and Velociraptors are at a stand off with the Circle of Maneaters, right in public view of humans, but neither cared. Chuck Charles had rushed over when he got word of the attack and was right outside. The two sides clash head on, Skipper, Elvis and Blik all went at Thak the cougar and Gustave the American crocodile, Rico, Faragonda and Kicker were going against Kesagake the brown bear, Kowalski, Ike and Obi-wan were pitted with Ghetsis, Miyuki and Harry were tackling Submarine, and Private and Sheen were up against Azaria the dingo. The man-eaters launched a barrage of attacks while the penguins and raptors fought back, Gustave had his hands locked with Blik's, "what do you call a dinosaur that flies?" he taunts, Blik was momentarily confused but let his guard down at it as Gustave whips him with his tail knocking him off balance and tosses him into the fountain, "Blik!" Skipper shouts leaving Elvis for the moment. Ghetsis was ruffing up Obi-wan, Ike and Kowalski, lashing out with his jaws and tail, Obi-wan attempted to swipe with his hands but Ghetsis caught it, "you fight like a human" he insults and before Obi-wan could free himself Ghetsis lifts him up and slams him into Ike and Kowalski, flinging them into the flamingo exhibit, causing Pinky to jump but rush over to help them, though Obi-wan was instead slammed into the ground. Nearby Submarine had Harry in his clutches then throws him into Miyuki, knocking her off balance, he then dove towards her and swats her back to Harry. Kicker attempts to leap on Kesagake while Rico and Faragonda distract him, however he noticed Kicker sooner than the dromaeosaur expected and grabs him by the chest, "Kesagake's gonna make you extinct" he taunts as he slams Kicker into the ground, Faraganda grabs hold of Kesagake's arms while Rico drags a wounded Kicker away but he tosses her to them, knocking them all into a wall. Private and Sheen were having similar bad luck with Azaria as she zips around them, occasionally attacking them, Sheen however managed to turn it around as he trips her and she flies into a garbage can, however they notice the others weren't doing so well so they leave Azaria. Thak and Elvis were evenly matched, both managed to score a few scars on each other but remained standing, Elvis then found a baseball bat that Rico ended up sitting out, grabs it and flings it as a boomerang at Thak, to the raptor's surprise Thak punches it in half and laughs "is that all you got?", Elvis growls and attacks again but Thak managed to repel her. Unfortunately Elvis noticed that they were losing, Gustave did more damage to Blik and Skipper who were now struggling to get back up, Private and Sheen managed to cripple Ghetsis but were weakened themselves, and Submarine knocks them off their feet with his tail, the others were also beaten but attempt to get up, Miyuki, Faragonda, Harry and Kowalski managed to but were having trouble, Azaria had gotten out of the trash can and helped Ghetsis over to Thak with Gustave, Kesagake and Submarine returning to their leader's side, "give it up, you're outnumbered now, all of you're precious friends are too weak or already beaten, you can't defeat us all on your own" Thak informs, and the witnessing humans and animals begin to gasp and pray, "maybe not, but I can" a new voice echoes from nowhere, to the humans it sounded like a roar, then a Firewing Amphiptere zooms out of nowhere and whips all the man-eaters with her tail, she then hovers over to Elvis, who recognized the dragon, "Ann?" she gasps, but glad. The man-eaters were recovering from the sudden attack, however when Gustave was getting up, a sudden searing pain coursed from his back, crouching down revealed Barry sticking onto his back so his venomous goo could slow them down, he wasn't the only other zoo animal to join the fight, all the other zoo animals suddenly gathered around Elvis and Ann, Barry decided to release his hold on Gustave and joins the animal armada, "you mess with them..." Roy stated to the penguins and raptors, "... you mess with us" he finishes threateningly, "I told you the other zoo animals would challenge us too" Azaria reminds Thak, she had suspected this when they came and proposed to annihilate them but Thak declined, "you're right Azaria, next time we'll go with your plan, Submarine give us cover" Thak commanded, Submarine pulled his tube to the oxygen tank and in seconds smoke filled around, when it cleared the man-eaters were gone. Elvis fell to her knees in big relief, the humans gather around the heroic penguins and Velociraptors only to find them all bruised and bloodied, Alice came over with some veterinarians and other zookeepers while the rest of the humans were expressing amazement, gratitude and concern, "we've got to get them to our hospital, they were actually protecting us and deserve to be repaid" Alice stated, not wanting her penguin's and dinosaur's heroism to be in vain, neither did anyone else, both human and animal. The penguins and raptors that were conscious allowed themselves to pass out as all were placed on stretchers and the humans carry them to the zoo's hospital. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil